


Jealousy

by wolfish_willow



Category: Happy Death Day (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Carter is jealous of himself.
Relationships: Carter Davis/Theresa "Tree" Gelbman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet ficlet I wrote this morning before clocking in for work. I wanted to do more with it, but I kind of like it as is.

Carter is jealous of himself.

It sounds ridiculous even in his own head but the thought doesn't go away. He looks at Tree, sees the way she looks at him; memories of what he'd done in one of her alternate Mondays behind her eyes and lighting up her smile and he feels like a fake. Because it was him but it wasn't _him_. He doesn't have any memory of the time he tried to save her from Tombs. Doesn't remember coming up with plans or having any heart to hearts with her.

So he's jealous because it was not him but she looks at him like it was. Like _he_ was. Is. Tree sees all of the Carters she's woken up to and considers them the same even though it sounds like in this one, in the Monday that eventually became Tuesday, he did almost nothing.

He doesn't know what he can do about it, either. This isn't anything like a normal situation. Who has ever heard of actual real-life Groundhog Day situations? Who has ever felt so jealous of _themselves_ that they're nearly sick with it?

So he goes to class and he does his homework and he spends his free time with Tree and he tries desperately to feel good enough. To feel like he could possibly measure up to those other iterations of himself. He looks at Tree with her smile, a smile that lights him up from the inside to see directed at him, and he hopes that it _is_ him. That even though he hasn't done any of the things those other Carters did, he has it in him _to_ do them.

Tree believes he does.

Maybe someday he will, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, so comments are even _more_ appreciated! But either way, I do hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
